Ayo Kencan
by shmnlv
Summary: SEVENTEEN'S POWER COUPLE. HEAVY RAIN WARNING!. HOWOO. HOSHI WOOZI. SOONHOON.


Ayo Kencan!

.

.

.

"Okay, latihan sampai disini, kalian bisa istirahat dan pulang.."

Musik di matikan, sang pelatih mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum beranjak keluar. Desah lega dari bibir 13 pemuda mulai terdengar. Selanjutnya keributan terdengar beberapa orang mulai berebut kamar mandi, ada juga yang pamit pulang lebih dulu.

Soonyoung mendesah lelah. Menari 12 jam bukan hal mudah. Ia mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya dan menegak sebotol air hingga habis isinya.

"Pulang?"

Soonyoung menelan airnya dan menoleh kearah suara.

"Eo? Ah iya, aku mandi dulu sepertinya."

"Oke aku tunggu di studio."

Soonyoung mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruang tempat tasnya ia letakkan. Bergegas untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah lengket karena keringat.

.

Soonyoung bersenandung selama perjalanan menuju studio. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintunya tapi sebelum itu terjadi, pintu sudah lebih dulu dibuka dari dalam. Wajah lelah jihoon terpampang disana dan sedetik kemudian raut terkejut ditunjukkan jihoon ketika menyadari soonyoung ada di depannya.

"Oh, sudah selesai?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "pulang sekarang?"

"Kurasa iya, percuma aku disini, aku tidak ada inspirasi sama sekali."

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut, "jangan memaksakan diri. Sudah, ayo pulang. Sepertinya kali ini kita harus jalan yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu."

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti. Ia berjalan pelan mengekor di belakang soonyoung.

.

"Lelah sekali ya?"

"Huh?"

Soonyoung terkekeh karena sekali lagi jihoon menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang lucu, "jangan melamun kalau jalan."

"Ah, iya, maaf. Hanya terpikir sesuatu."

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya tanya apa kau sangat lelah, karena wajahmu menunjukkan itu."

jihoon menggeleng, "hanya terpikir sesuatu."

Selanjutnya keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Soonyoung fokusmenghangatkan dirinya yang mulai membeku karena udara malam ini terasa dingin sekali. Ia jadi penasaran apakah jihoon kedinginan juga.

"Ji?"

"Soonyoung-ah"

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula jihoon,

"kau dulu." Pinta soonyoung.

"Akhir minggu ini ayo kencan."

Langkah soonyoung kembali terhenti, ia menatap terkejut kearah jihoon. Soonyoung bahkan lupa niatnya untuk menanyakan apakah jihoon kedinginan atau apa. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Ya?"

"Tidak mau?"

Soonyoung menggeleng cepat, "bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya terkejut, kau memintanya tiba-tiba."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

Soonyoung menatap jihoon, "kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Jihoon mengangkat bahunya, "ingin saja. Sebentar lagi kita sibuk, aku kira kita butuh refreshing.. berdua.."

Soonyoung tersenyum,

"Oke, sabtu besok. Kau mau kemana?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "kau jangan memikirkannya. Kali ini biar aku yang atur."

"Huh? Kau yakin?" soonyoung menatap tak yakin, jihoon ini jarang keluar, dia mana tau tempat-tempat yang setidaknya populer untuk kencan.

"Eung.. selama ini kau yang selalu mengatur kencan kita. Sekarang aku ingin mengaturnya."

Soonyoung mengangguk setuju, "tidak masalah."

Jihoon tersenyum senang. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah soonyoung dan menggenggam tangan yang lebih tua.

Soonyoung dibuat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Jihoon tidak salah makan atau apa kan? Kenapa dia jadi seperti?

"Kenapa kau manis sekali hari ini?" goda soonyoung, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan jihoon dan memasukkan genggaman mereka dalam saku parkanya. Seperti dugaan soonyoung, jihoon juga kedinginan terasa dari tangannya yang membeku.

"Aku tidak manis.."

"Ya.. ya.. jangan perlihatkan sisi manis ini ke orang lain. Aku mau jadi posesif."

"Cih.."

Keduanya memperlambat langkah. Pulang terlambat tidak ada salahnya. Yang penting bisa menikmati kehangatan di tengah dinginnya suhu sekarang. Benar, kan?

.

.

.

Soonyoung pikir sebelum hari sabtu jadwal mereka tidak padat. Ternyata ada saja yang harus di lakukan. Kalau sebelumnya mereka harus berlatih 12 jam, sekarang setidaknya 18 jam mereka ada diruang latihan. Intensitasnya bertemu jihoon juga semakin kecil. Mereka hanya bertemu saat diruang latihan. Berkomunikasi saat soonyoung membenarkan gerakan jihoon. Hanya itu.

"Hah.. oke semua. Ini akhir pekan. Selamat menikmati liburan kalian.." Suara seungcheol memecah keheningan saat selesai latihan.

Semua yang semula mengatur nafas kelelahan menjadi lebih semangat. Beberapa orang mulai ijin pulang lebih dulu untuk menikmati istirahat akhir pekan mereka. Seperti biasa soonyoung yang terakhir berada di ruangan.

"Tidak pulang?"

Seperti deja-vu soonyoung menoleh menatap jihoon yang seperti biasa menunggunya pulang, "oh, iya. Aku pulang setelah ini."

"Tidak mandi?"

"Nanti saja di dorm."

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia berjalan mengambil tasnya diikuti soonyoung. Keduanya beranjak pulang bersama.

"Besok ya?" ujar soonyoung tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka.

Jihoon tersentak, "A-ah.. iya.."

"Huh? Ekspresi macam apa itu, jangan bilang kau belum menyiapkannya?"

"Aku sudah. Jangan meremehkanku." Dengus jihoon.

Soonyoung terkekeh, "aku akan menantikannya. Hah.. bagaimana ya kencan ala lee jihoon.."

"Jangan terlalu berharap." Bisik jihoon yang cukup didengar oleh soonyoung.

"Tidak apa, tidak perlu memaksa untuk hasil yang baik. Aku akan menerima kencan macam apapun itu, selama bersamamu."

Jihoon berdecih, "jangan banyak main dengan seungcheol hyung, kau jadi ikut menggelikan."

Soonyoung tertawa dan mengacak rambut jihoon.

"Ayo cepat, aku ingin cepat istirahat dan bertemu besok."

.

.

.

Soonyoung tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sejak bangun tidur. Seungcheol berkali-kali bertanya apakah dia gila karena tidak berhenti tersenyum dan jawabannya dapat di tebak, apalagi kalau bukan senyuman.

"Hyung aku ijin pulang terlambat ya hari ini." Ijin soonyoung pada seungcheol.

"Jihoon juga ijin begitu. Memang ada apa?"

"Huh?" soonyoung mengusap tengkunya, "kami ada janji."

"Oh, oke."

Soonyong tersenyum, "kami pergi dulu ya.."

"Sekarang?"

Soonyoung mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Oke, hati-hati. Jangan ketempat yang terlalu ramai kecuali kalian bersama manager."

.

Soonyoung berjalan pelan mengimbangi langkah jihoon, "sekarang kita kemana?"

Jihoon mengedarkan bola matanya gugup, sebenarnya dia tidak ada pikiran untuk kemana. Semalam ia memang berniat untuk mencari di internet tentang beberapa tempat yang cocok untuk jadi tempat kencan, tapi ekspektasi memang tidak selalu sesuai dengan kenyataan. Ia tertidur sesaat setelah tubuhnya menyentuh ranjang, laptopnya dibiarkan menyala disamping tubuhnya. Dan pagi ini ia bangun terlambat. Jadilah ia tidak tau harus membawa soonyoung kemana.

"Kita nonton film.." jawab jihoon asal.

"Film? Memang film apa yang bagus?"

Jihoon berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak tau film apa yang sedang diputar saat ini, apalagi film yang bagus.

"Kita lihat saja."

Soonyoung tersenyum geli melihat jihoon yang melangkah lebih dulu.

"Hei, setidaknya kita jalan bersama, tunggu aku."

.

Keduanya terdiam menatap daftar judul film yang sedang diputar sekarang. Tidak ada yang menarik. Ayolah, mana ada kencan sambil nonton film kolosal.

Jihoon mendesah, "kita makan saja."

Soonyoung menahan lengan jihoon, "kenapa? Kita sudah disini, sekalian saja nonton film."

"Filmnya tidak seru."

"Bukannya kau yang minta kemari."

Jihoon menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa, bagaimana kalau nonton horor? Biasanya pasangan memilih horor.."

Jihoon mengangguk menuruti. Ya, pada akhirnya soonyoung juga yang menuntunnya.

.

Setelah hampir dua jam berolahraga jantung dengan kejutan-kejutan dari film horor, keduannya memilih untuk makan. Jihoon merekomendasikan sebuah restoran tapi ternyata restoran tersebut tutup diakhir pekan. Akhirnya mereka makan di kedai yang biasa soonyoung kunjungi.

"Makan yang banyak.."

"Hmm.."

Dahi soonyoung berkerut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak baik?"

Jihoon hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu.."

Jihoon beranjak sebelum soonyoung menyetujui, ia segera ke toilet dan membasuh wajahnya.

"Hahh.. sial. Kenapa jadi soonyoung yang memimpin kencan ini."

Jihoon mengambil tissue dengan kasar dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

Ia berjalan keluar dan berjalan menuju tempatnya dan soonyoung tadi. Ia langsung disambut soonyoung dan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa tidak enak badan?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Mau pulang saja?"

"Tidak!"

Soonyoung tersentak karena jawaban jihoon.

"Oke, lanjutkan makanmu."

Soonyoung memperhatikan bagaimana jihoon makan dengan tidak berselera.

"Apa ada yang salah, jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Oke, setelah ini kita kemana?"

Jihoon terdiam. Ia lupa akan kemana. Bukan lupa, dia memang tidak menyiapkan. Harus bilang apa dia pada soonyoung. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk bilang tidak ada tempat tujuan setelah ini. Tau begini jihoon tidak merekomendasikan dirinya sebagai pemandu kencan mereka. Hah.. hari ini benar-benar hancur.

"Kemana saja.."

Dahi soonyoung berkerut. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Terlalu lama bersama jihoon membuat dia paham segala hal tentang pemuda mungil ini.

"Kalau ketempat yang aku rekomendasikan, tidak apa?"

"Terserah." Jawab jihoon lemas.

Soonyoung tersenyum geli. Jihoon benar-benar lucu.

.

.

.

"Kau duduk disini."

Jihoon menatap bingung kearah soonyoung yang pergi sesaat setelah menyuruhnya duduk. Padahal disini dingin, kenapa soonyoung mengajaknya kesini. Tepi sungai han.

"Tapi ini lebih baik daripada dia mengikutiku yang tidak punya tujuan." Gumam jihoon. Ia memperhatikan langit yang terdapat sedikit bintang juga bulan yang bersinar lumayan terang.

"Maaf menunggu lama.."

Soonyoung menyodorkan sekaleng kopi hangat kearah jihoon yang tentu langsung di terima.

"Kenapa kemari?"

"Entah, ingin kemari saja. Kan senang bisa bersantai."

Jihoon mengangguk, "tapi dingin.." gumam jihoon.

"Huh? Kau kedinginan?"

Jihoon menggeleng cepat, "lupakan."

Jihoon tersentak saat tubuhnya ditarik mendekat dan merasakan sebuah lengan merangkul bahunya.

"Masih dingin?"

Jihoon merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Pipimu merah."

"Tidak usah disebut!"

Soonyoung terkekeh, "kenapa, kau lucu sih."

"Ish!"

Soonyoung mengacak rambut jihoon yang dibalas gerutuan dari si empunya.

"Soonyoung.."

"Hm?"

"Maaf ya, aku menghancurkan kencan kita.."

Soonyoung kembali terkekeh, "apanya yang hancur?"

"Kencan kita. Aku berpikir bisa membuat kencan kita lebih berkesan. Ternyata malah seperti ini."

"Ini sudah cukup. Jalan berdua saja sudah cukup sebenarnya. Film horor tadi juga mengesankan.."

Jihoon memukul lengan soonyoung cukup keras, "jangan meledekku."

"Aku serius, ji. Kan karena film tadi aku jadi bisa peluk-peluk dan sembunyi di lenganmu."

Jihoon tertawa kecil, "kau saja yang penakut. Padahal film tadi benar-benar membosankan.."

"Iya terlihat dari wajahmu. Tapi wajahmu tadi lucu."

Jihoon merengut.

Soonyoung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan jihoon.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini.." ucap soonyoung.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu."

Keduanya bertatapan lama dan saling melempar senyum.

"Boleh aku cium?" tanya soonyoung.

Jihoon tertawa kemudian mengangguk.

Soonyoung mengikis jaraknya perlahan sampai bibirnya berhasil menyentuh bibir lembut jihoon, melumatnya lembut sebelum melepaskan sentuhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga.."

Soonyoung mengecup cepat bibir jihoon membuat jihoon sedikit tersentak.

"Kita tinggal disini beberapa menit lalu pulang, bagaimana?"

Jihoon mengangguk menyetujui.

"Hahh.. aku jadi ingin kencan lagi!"

Jihoon menutup mulut soonyoung karena suara soonyoung terlalu keras. Ia takut ada yang dengar. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang dengar, akan sangat memalukan –menurut jihoon. Padahal sudah jelas tempat yang mereka diami sangat sepi.

"Setelah promosi berakhir, ayo kencan lagi."

"Eum!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Yak! Yak! Yak! *ala vernon*

Happy newyear everyone 3

Semoga di tahun baru ini semakin banyak moment soonhoon *eh

Selamat menikmati suguhan spesial dari saya.

Ps: maafkan saya yang belum bisa melanjutkan series sebelah :"" sedang dalam penulisan, tapi masih di tulis di otak lol.. lagi mager sumpah gaes.. sekali lagi maafkeun..

Last,

Komen, fav, dan follow plijeuu 33333


End file.
